E ainda estamos aqui
by SadieSil
Summary: A batalha no abismo de Helm teve o seu antes e o seu depois. E no seu durante muitas amizades se solidificaram. Obs. Elfos não lutam em Helm nesta fic, apenas Legolas. COMPLETA. REVISADA


Olá.

Descobertas e perdas foi a minha primeira "short story". Ela surgiu, como a maioria das minhas idéias, em um momento no qual eu deveria estar pensando em uma coisa e outra completamente diferente me surgiu. Então a editei e publiquei.

Mas o tempo se passou e alguns de meus colegas, incluindo a valorosa Myri, me alertaram para o fato de que essa seria uma fic muito interessante se realmente se parecesse com uma. Um modo gentil de me informar o quanto o texto estava desestruturado e mal terminado. Esses dias, em um dos outros "intervalos forçados" da minha vida, resolvi dar uma nova pincelada no rascunho original e aqui está o resultado.

À princípio, o arquivo original ficou se chamando "Descobertas e Perdas – reedição", mas com o tempo percebi que o texto havia se distanciado de tal forma do anterior que nada mais justificaria que permanecesse com o mesmo título.

Este acabou, apesar de, na minha opinião, continuar tão confuso quanto seu anterior, se tornando um texto importante demais para mim. Obviamente, como quase tudo em minha vida, isso também não tem um porquê definido. Ele apenas se tornou importante. Por isso peço de coração, de verdade, que quem quer que o leia, por favor me deixe uma opinião, positiva ou não. Vai pesar muito para mim.

Super obrigada.

Sadie

**

* * *

**

**_E AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI_**

Legolas aproximou-se receoso do amigo que se aprontava para o conflito. Aragorn sequer cuidara de suas feridas ou sentara-se para descansar. Os traços do rosto do guardião eram linhas profundas de preocupação e angústia, linhas estas que o príncipe havia colaborado em aprofundar.

"Perdoe-me, Aragorn." Disse o arqueiro com tristeza, oferecendo ao amigo a espada que a ele pertencia, último item que lhe faltava para enfrentar o que quer que o destino lhes tivesse reservado. "Não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo ou demonstrar desconfiança." Ele adicionou baixando os olhos. "Confio em você e em suas sábias decisões... mas..."

"Mas..." Completou o guardião aborrecido enquanto colocava a espada na bainha.

"Meu coração está inquieto..." Admitiu por fim o jovem elfo. "Não temo batalhas ou a morte, mas... mas jamais lutei ao lado... ao lado de... crianças."

Aragorn apertou os olhos então. Atingido pela realidade que, na voz do sincero amigo, parecia um pesadelo ainda pior. Ele voltou-se enfim para o arqueiro que permanecia em pé como uma estátua de pedra. Legolas não havia descansado ou comido nada desde que chegaram, limitando-se a caminhar pelas trincheiras criadas, pelos postos de vigia, como uma sentinela incansável e profundamente preocupada com o que estaria por vir.

"Estamos sós, _mellon-nîn_." Respondeu com amargura, enquanto apoiava uma mão no ombro do príncipe. "Eles são a única ajuda que temos..." Admitiu por fim, baixando também os olhos. "Mesmo porque... se falharmos... não haverá sobrevivente algum."

Legolas selou os lábios. Mas seu silêncio era puro sinal de solidariedade e não de concordância.

"Minha amizade é sua, Aragorn." Ele declarou. "Seja aqui ou nas profundezas da mais terrível caverna eu te seguirei e de minha boca não ouvirá mais lamentos."

O coração do nobre guardião nunca doeu tanto quanto agora ouvindo a declaração do amigo. Legolas aparentava uma fragilidade impossível de ser caracterizada e sua voz musical e pacífica não o ajudavam a assemelhar-se ao guerreiro habilidoso que era. Mas se pudesse escolher algo naquele dia derradeiro ou em qualquer outro, o jovem Estel, criado pelo sábio Elrond em Imladris e vestindo agora finalmente as roupas e sinas de sua verdadeira identidade, não optaria por companhia melhor. Aragorn abriria mão de um exército inteiro para ter Legolas a seu lado.

"Muitos papéis você já desempenhou em minha vida, _mellon-nîn." _Disse o guardião em um tom embargado, temendo que outra oportunidade pudesse lhe faltar para dizer o que desejava. "Quando eu era menino você foi meu mentor, o guia para o caminho de todas as minhas flechas, tão pai para mim quanto o sábio senhor elfo a quem meu coração nunca deixará de chamar de _ada_Depois caminhou a meu lado, enfrentou comigo todas as aventuras as quais fui destinado para poder ser quem sou, foi tão irmão para mim quanto Elladan e Elrohir, por quem meu coração sofre de saudades. Você salvou minha vida tantas vezes que meus dedos não são suficientes para contar e minha memória já desistiu de enumerar." Ele parou por alguns instantes sentindo o corpo do amigo tremer ligeiramente pela emoção despertada. "Tão poderoso príncipe de Mirkwood" Seu tom de voz subiu instintivamente. "Com um reino inteiro para ajudar seu pai a governar e proteger, você ainda renunciou a tudo para me acompanhar nessa missão cheia de perigos... E continua a fazê-lo agora... atirando-se a meu lado nessa batalha extremamente desvantajosa, por um bando de humanos que toda a Arda parece esquecer ou ignorar... Eu sei que está aqui por mim... apenas para brandir suas armas a meu lado..."

"Estel..." Legolas quis protestar, constrangido, mas Aragorn segurou seu antebraço com força e pousou dois dedos em seus lábios.

"Se eu morrer a seu lado, Legolas, _mellon__ nîn." _Ele disse com seriedade. "Se não resistirmos até que o sol volte a nos abençoar. Eu quero que saiba disso e que essa verdade jamais se cale em seu coração... Eu quero que saiba que nunca atitude sua para comigo me passou desapercebido, que a imagem de todos os seus sorrisos de incentivo, de todas as vezes que, como hoje, você me ofereceu a sua mão, fechando os olhos para o dia de amanhã, estão e estarão gravadas eternamente em minha alma... Se eu morrer ao seu lado, Legolas, meu amigo, meu irmão, que não seja sem antes lhe dizer obrigado."

E duas lágrimas silenciosas correram pelas faces do elfo que apertou seus lábios, mas nada respondeu. Legolas colocou a mão por sobre o peito e baixou respeitosamente a cabeça, como se a situação na qual ele e o amigo estivessem fosse a mais solene de todas, depois se afastou no mais completo silêncio. Uma fuga estratégica que o pouparia de demonstrar emoções que não ajudariam seu preocupado amigo no momento. Aragorn ficou observando o arqueiro se distanciando em seu caminhar elegante e altivo. Tantos anos haviam se passado e tanto o elfo e ele haviam aprendido, mas uma coisa nunca mudara. Aragorn ainda guardava a mesma estranha impressão que tinha quando era criança: a de que o mundo inteiro parecia se iluminar por onde Legolas passava.

No final do longo corredor trilhado pelo amigo, o guardião ainda pôde vê-lo acenar discretamente a cabeça para anão que vinha em sentido contrário ao seu e ambos trocaram poucas palavras, as quais Aragorn não compreendeu e que fizeram com que Gimli balançasse a cabeça inconformado, mas sorrisse.

"Elfo teimoso." Disse o anão aproximando-se com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Aragorn riu. Quantos ainda o chamariam assim.

"Esse é o sobrenome de Legolas."

"Não quer usar armadura." Resmungou Gimli ajeitando a estranha vestimenta que visivelmente não fora feita para ele.

"Ele é um arqueiro." Lembrou o guardião.

"Claro." Concordou Gimli com ironia extrema, como se uma vital informação lhe tivesse sido oferecida. "Todos já sabem que arqueiros têm o peito naturalmente protegido contra qualquer tipo de ataque."

Aragorn riu.

"A armadura afetaria os movimentos dele, Gimli. Não se faça de desentendido."

O anão bufou, jogando-se em um banco próximo, cuja madeira rangeu com o peso recebido.

"Ele ficará em uma posição favorável, meu amigo, não se preocupe." Garantiu o guardião. "Já o proibi de vir participar das batalhas de solo, mesmo que as flechas acabem."

E foi a vez de Gimli rir. A risada do anão ecoou pelos cantos vazios dos tristes corredores à volta deles e despertou um sentimento estranho no guardião que subitamente se lembrou do irmão Elrohir.

"E já pediu para que o sol nascesse mais cedo também amanhã, nobre dúnadan?"

Aragorn franziu a testa.

"Aquele elfo teimoso não recebe ordens e você melhor do que eu deveria saber." Esclareceu o anão, acendendo o cachimbo. "Ao menor sinal de perigo onde estivermos, ele virá ao nosso encontro. A não ser, é claro, que você decida acorrentá-lo por uma das pernas lá em cima."

Aragorn franziu a testa, mas deu as costas ao amigo para que sua preocupação não fosse muito visível. Ele nunca temera tanto por um conflito como temia por aquele ao qual estavam prestes a enfrentar.

&&&

"Legolas! A sua esquerda!" Gritou o guardião a metros de distância suspirando em seguida ao ver o arqueiro desfazer mais uma tentativa de escalada dos insistentes invasores. Mas não havia tempo para agradecimentos, não havia tempo para quase nada. As escadas pareciam não ter degraus de tão ágeis e obstinados que eram os incansáveis integrantes do exército que Aragorn improvisara. Não havia descanso, não havia espaço para dúvidas. O guardião saltou dois lances de escadas e atingiu o solo, correndo para a direção onde o conflito se armava de forma mais desigual, a seu lado uma voz conhecida resmungava.

"Criaturas das trevas malditas!" Queixava-se Gimli entre suspiros de cansaço. "Vou ficar mais magro correndo com o peso dessa maldita armadura para olifantes."

"Não estamos em uma hora apropriada para você me fazer rir, meu amigo." Respondeu o guardião sem voltar os olhos para o acompanhante.

"E quem disse que quero fazê-lo rir, dúnadan miserável?" Gritou o anão atirando-se ao conflito com frieza e determinação invejáveis. "Eu quero é tirar a sua pele por me meter nessa confusão."

Aragorn se permitiu sorrir, mesmo tendo a frente uma quantidade quase incalculável de seres repulsivos que já caminhavam em sua direção. A guerra era a pior atitude para a qual qualquer raça poderia se dispor, mas indiscutivelmente era também um lugar propício para que valorosas amizades brotassem e se fizessem ver. O bem brotando de dentro do mal, para amenizá-lo ou até curá-lo.

O brandir das espadas e gritos de desafio, agonia e desespero eram os únicos sons que passavam a serem ouvidos. A escuridão era total e aterradora, até mesmo as poucas estrelas que ousavam aparecer no céu, quase totalmente encoberto, pareciam ter um brilho tímido. As tochas, que ainda permaneciam acesas, apenas adicionavam um tom aterrador àquela imagem de sangue e dúvida. Aragorn derrubou mais um oponente e caiu de joelhos, vencido pelo cansaço. Aqueles seres das trevas pareciam se multiplicar como uma peste mortal. Ele ergueu então os olhos e sentiu um súbito mal estar. Legolas não estava mais no posto em que o vira a última vez, defendendo o território ao qual fora destinado. O guardião se ergueu de imediato e olhou a sua volta em busca de um sinal.

"Vinte e sete!" Gritou Gimli com um sorriso que lhe mostrava todos os dentes por entre os fios da barba desfeita. "Quero ver aquele elfo presunçoso superar a minha marca!"

"Gimli." Disse Aragorn puxando o anão pelo braço. "Gimli, você viu Legolas?"

Gimli olhou para a mesma direção a qual o guardião já vasculhara anteriormente e começou a compartilhar o mesmo temor do amigo.

"Eu te avisei, humano teimoso." Riu o anão um riso forçado que escondia o tremor de uma visível preocupação. "Aquela criatura de orelhas pontiagudas não é capaz de dizer 'sim senhor' nem ao próprio criador."

Mas o guardião não teve tempo para responder às provocações do amigo. Um outro grupo de inimigos aproximava-se agora e pedia uma atitude imediata.

"Suba lá, Gimli!" Ordenou, brandindo a espada e decepando mais algumas cabeças que rolavam pelo chão como frutas maduras. Era mesmo uma cena indescritível a qual Aragorn não tencionava relatar nem mesmo a seus filhos, se um dia viesse a ter algum.

"Sim, claro!" Ironizou o anão, passando por sob as pernas de um grande Uruk-Hai para atingi-lo pelas costas. "Vou pedir que esses nossos convidados aqui me dêem licença para tal. Acha que vão se importar?" Indagou por fim, atingindo o machado no crânio de um opositor derrubado pelo amigo.

Aragorn só teve tempo para encher o peito de ar, mas a resposta precisou ficar para depois. Uma criatura ainda maior agarrou-o pelas costas e aproximou a adaga de seu pescoço. O guardião arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de reagir, pois, em segundos estavam ambos no chão. Ele por baixo e a grande criatura cobrindo-o completamente com seu peso morto. Gimli ficou petrificado com a rapidez da cena que vira e custou alguns segundos para entendê-la. Seu olhar deslizou pelas costas do cadáver que cobria o amigo e encontrou um punhal branco cravado nelas, mas que não ficou ali por muito tempo. Dedos finos o agarraram e o arrancaram de lá. Em seguida o mesmo alguém empurrou o cadáver libertando o guardião que mal conseguia respirar com o peso que o oprimia.

"Legolas!" Gritou Aragorn. "Legolas o que faz aqui?"

Mas a resposta não veio. O arqueiro que sequer ouvira a pergunta, já estava há uma distância razoável deles, abatendo com o punhal um outro enorme ser.

"Vinte e oito, Gimli!" Ele gritou voltando seu olhar para o amigo anão.

Gimli franziu a testa, assimilando a informação. Nos olhos do elfo não havia ironia ou qualquer ar de superioridade. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o amigo louro, franzino no meio de oponentes que pareciam ter duas vezes seu tamanho e entendeu o desafio, entendeu o que o elfo queria na verdade dizer. _– _Vinte e oito, Gimli... e ainda estou aqui... e você?- E aquele era de fato, um grande desafio... e, indiscutivelmente, algo a se louvar.

"Trinta, principezinho de orelhas pontiagudas" Ele respondeu, atirando-se ao calor da batalha. "Estou à sua frente!"

"A meu lado, mestre Gimli." Respondeu o elfo, correndo de volta pelo caminho que fizera. "Minha sorte..." Ele gritou atingindo o primeiro degrau. "Graças a _Iluvatar!"_

Gimli parou por alguns instantes, acreditando ter ouvido mal, mas o tempo para questionamentos decididamente não era aquele e o ligeiro elfo já subia novamente as escadas com uma leveza que chegava a ser bela, mesmo no meio do conflito mortal no qual se encontravam. O anão sorriu e voltou a balançar a cabeça. Povo estranho eram esses elfos, cuja beleza possuía uma dimensão que finalmente ele estava conseguindo compreender.

"Onde está ele?" Gritou Aragorn num instinto, mesmo há um passo do anão.

Gimli riu.

"Obedecendo a suas ordens." Respondeu com desdém. "Voltando para o posto do qual não podia sair."

Aragorn voltou seus olhos para a escada, mas não o viu. Buscou-o então pelas laterais do forte. Não estava lá. Deu uma grande volta, trezentos e sessenta graus de procura e agonia e não o encontrou.

"Onde, Gimli?"

Mas o anão estava impossibilitado de responder. Cercado por mais três oponentes ele brandia ambos os machados e gritava nomes os quais Aragorn não ouvia há muito tempo. O guardião riu ao se sentir lembrado de que os anões decididamente tinham o mais amplo vocabulário ofensivo que conhecia e atirou-se em defesa do desfavorecido amigo.

Acima do forte Legolas corria para auxiliar um desesperado grupo de envelhecidos homens cujo conflito fizera novamente guerreiros. Eles tentavam a todo o custo impedir uma enorme criatura de conseguir alcançar o topo da escada que tinha sido erguida. Foram momentos de agonia até que a grande construção de madeira voltou para o lugar de onde viera. Minutos depois o elfo ouviu um estranho som. Acima dele, pôde ver que uma pessoa parecia cercada por inimigos. Duas criaturas erguiam e desciam suas armas com uma perseverança inquestionável, mas o único som que se ouvia era o de um escudo que recebia os impactos e os suportava solitariamente.

Um após o outro os dois inimigos caíram, até que restou apenas a figura atrás do escudo retorcido pelos golpes recebidos. Legolas olhou inseguro a sua volta, em seguida ajoelhou-se e apoiou a mão por sobre o metal que tremia.

"Está tudo bem." Ele disse em uma voz mansa. "Já se foram."

E por detrás daquela placa fria surgiram dois olhos claros e brilhantes que piscavam incessantemente. Legolas sorriu um sorriso triste e preocupado, uma nuvem estranha estava perturbando-lhe as idéias, um temor que ele não conseguia explicar. Então apoiou a mão na testa da criança.

"Eles se foram." Repetiu.

Mas os olhos do menino voltaram a se transformar em duas esferas de pavor. Legolas ergueu a cabeça e sentiu um impacto atingi-lo, atirando-o no chão. Quando reabriu os olhos uma espada imensa descia na direção de seu peito. Ele rolou rapidamente no solo molhado e a arma encontrou a pedra dura do piso construído. A besta que o atacara, porém, não teve tempo para reagir ou sequer perceber o que a derrubara depois disso. Entretanto, distante do elfo, a criança agora era arrastada pelos cabelos por um enorme uruk-hai, que parecia se deliciar por ouvi-la gritar.

"Comida! Carne fresca e tenra!" Gritava o horrendo ser para alguns companheiros que estavam um lance abaixo. Ele então ergueu o menino no ar, colocando o pequeno corpo para fora da sacada e sacudindo-o violentamente. "Peguem e divirtam-se!" Gritou, rosnando entre os dentes como a fera que era.

"Ponha-o no chão, besta estúpida!" Ouviu-se uma voz gritar.

O monstro se voltou, engolindo o sorriso devido à surpresa, mas logo trazendo-o de volta a face. Um elfo miúdo e fraco o estava ameaçando com um simples punhal? Essa era a cena do dia. Ele pensou com a pouca capacidade mental que possuía.

"Ha ha ha ... então o animalzinho bonitinho quer brincar comigo?" Ele riu alto, abrindo muito a boca imunda. "Venha aqui brincar com seu senhor, venha criaturinha."

Legolas encheu os pulmões e finalmente sentiu o quanto lhe valeu ter aprendido a tolerar as provocações de Elrohir durante toda a sua existência. Ele apertou o punhal com firmeza, lembrando-se do elfo moreno e agradecendo-lhe mentalmente pelos valorosos ensinamentos. Depois ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

A criatura riu dando um passo à frente, ainda segurando o menino, que gritava desesperadamente, agarrado à mão que lhe segurava pelos cabelos.

"Criaturinha realmente interessante você é." Ironizou o ser a pouco mais de um metro do príncipe. "Que tal conversarmos lá embaixo?"

Legolas mantinha os olhos fixos no monstro a sua frente, enquanto analisava suas chances. E não eram muitas. Não havia como vencer tal criatura tão bem armada e superior fisicamente apenas com a arma que lhe restara.

"Coloque o menino no chão e conversamos sobre o que você quiser." Respondeu o elfo, olhando para o uruk-hai nos olhos e suportando corajosamente o mal estar que isso lhe causava. Aquelas criaturas não podiam decididamente ser obras do supremo _Iluvatar_.

O mostro franziu a face suja e grotesca e mostrou os dentes manchados, lançando um olhar malicioso ao elfo.

"Chegue mais perto, chegue." Ele disse gesticulando com a mão para que Legolas se aproximasse. "Quem diria que no meio dessa raça desprezível, eu fosse encontrar um animalzinho tão gracioso assim."

Legolas olhava o inimigo com o canto dos olhos, como um gato desconfiado. Ele andava a volta do monstro com a guarda baixa, mas os olhos atentos, enquanto fazia o possível para ganhar tempo, ansiando que alguém aparecesse.

Mas não parecia haver ninguém.

"Venha aqui, venha." Provocava a criatura. "Eu não vou te fazer mal... não muito..." Ele riu alto.

"Ponha-o no chão, então." Insistiu o elfo.

O sorriso do uruk-hai tornou-se então mais maldoso do que o suportável para o nobre elfo. Legolas pôde perceber que ele escondia uma intenção, mas não havia outra escolha senão esperar por uma oportunidade qualquer que viesse a surgir ou ao menos que o elfo esperava que surgisse.

"Eu vou..." Ameaçou a criatura erguendo o menino ainda mais alto. O coração de Legolas cresceu no peito enquanto seu olhar acompanhava a criança no céu. Então o menino voou para longe, arremessado covardemente, e caiu por sobre uma pilha estranha de corpos e armas. Legolas, pego por instinto na armadilha da besta, acompanhou a trajetória do corpo da criança involuntariamente, desviando seu olhar do inimigo próximo demais. Deslize sério que proporcionou a fera próxima a ele, uma vantajosa oportunidade de desferir-lhe um golpe. Oportunidade esta que o monstro não desperdiçou. O elfo gritou caindo de joelhos e olhou para a região da cintura. A espada, desfavorecida pela distância mal calculada do inexperiente inimigo, cortou-lhe fundo, mas não atingiu órgão algum, porém a dor era intensa demais. Legolas não pôde reagir quando sentiu alguém chutar longe a arma de sua mão e agarrar-lhe os cabelos, começando então a arrastar seu corpo pelo chão úmido.

"Que presente!" Deliciava-se o uruk-hai olhando tudo a sua volta enquanto descia as escadas arrastando o elfo. Legolas abriu os olhos e pode ver o chão a uma distancia razoável ainda. Os degraus da fria e úmida escada de pedra sem proteção feriam-lhe as costas, mas lhe despertavam uma louca e arriscada idéia. Ele então se dispensou da possibilidade de elaborar melhor seu plano e limitou-se a colocá-lo em prática de imediato, lançando as pernas para o lado e fazendo com que seu corpo pendesse pela lateral, caindo da escada favorecido pela gravidade. A idéia funcionou e agora o corajoso Legolas se encontrava preso apenas pelos cabelos ainda firmemente segurados pelo inimigo.

"O quê?" Indagou o uruk-hai surpreso, sentindo o corpo do elfo quase lhe escapar da mão, ele puxou então o braço para trazer o prisioneiro de volta para a escada. "Quer cair de uma altura dessas, criatura estranha?" Ele indagou percebendo que o inimigo estava agora desacordado. O monstro olhou mais uma vez a sua volta de forma preocupada, em seguida voltou a admirar os traços do príncipe. "Muito diferentes vocês são, não é animalzinho?" Ele riu soltando os cabelos do rapaz para apoiar a mão em seu rosto. Erro mortal e o último erro de sua vida. Legolas usou a perna direita como apoio, erguendo-a e fazendo dela a arma que impulsionou o corpo do distraído inimigo pela lateral da escada. Restou então o ecoar da surpresa e do pavor se distanciando, até que o barulho esperado do corpo atingindo o chão chegou aos ouvidos do príncipe.

Em seguida uma súbita paz se fez. O silêncio da liberdade. E Legolas se permitiu sorrir por alguns instantes, antes de se lembrar da dor. Ergueu então os olhos e viu sua túnica inundada de sangue, o vermelho tingindo o verde uma vez mais. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos, mas depois se arrastou para o canto da escada e segurou o corte pensando no que fazer. A dor era tamanha, mas a batalha estava muito longe de seu final. A noite ainda teria muitos momentos até que o sol a desvendasse.Ele retirou então a capa e rasgou-a, improvisando uma atadura para conter a hemorragia. Em seguida encostou o corpo na parede fria oposta e ergueu-se com um gemido abafado. Estava no meio exato do lance de degraus, mas tinha que optar pelo mais difícil, tinha que subi-los, saber o que tinha acontecido com a criança, era muito importante...

&&&

O corpo doía, mas dentro de si a dor que sentia era diferente, muito diferente de todas as que ele já tinha sentido. No horizonte o mal espreitava, mas ele não conseguia saber de onde viria, nem quando viria e aquela dúvida se somava a todas as outras, se somava à dor física, se somava às imagens que povoavam sua mente, se somava a tudo e transformava-se em um imenso rodamoinho que parecia girá-lo impiedosamente para arremessá-lo no chão.

Perdido naqueles pensamentos e com seu olhar atento ao que aguardava no horizonte, ele sequer notou a chegada do amigo que parara a seu lado. Olhos preocupados nele.

"O horizonte escuro e frio lhe revela muitos segredos hoje, _mellon-nîn_?" Indagou Aragorn sem ao menos olhar para o lugar que descrevia.

O jovem príncipe fechou os olhos e apoiou as mãos no parapeito de pedra fria. Tudo o que menos precisava era que o amigo estivesse ali em um momento no qual esconder o que estava dentro de si era praticamente impossível.

"Não está acontecendo uma festa hoje?" Indagou, apertando os lábios.

"Sim." Ele ouviu o guardião responder enquanto este dava um passo que o deixava incomodamente mais próximo de si. "E Gimli está bebendo todas e muitas mais." Completou com um sorriso.

Os cantos dos lábios do príncipe se ergueram e ele baixou o rosto cansado.

"Há bom vinho lá, ou apenas essa cerveja quente que bebem?" Indagou procurando parecer natural.

"Apenas essa cerveja maravilhosa que bebemos." Respondeu o outro de forma provocadora.

Legolas riu agora, apoiando levemente a mão no abdome, movimento que não passou desapercebido pelo amigo.

"Então porque não está lá acompanhando seu amigo anão?" Indagou.

"Estava com uma dúvida cruel em minha mente..." Confidenciou o guardião, coçando a barba por fazer. "Pensei em ir perguntar-lhe a opinião, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao não encontrá-lo no quarto que Lady Eowyn tão gentilmente cedeu, unicamente ao "Lorde Elfo" que não deve dormir com os demais."

Legolas voltou a rir, franzindo ligeiramente o rosto.

"Ela provavelmente me considera uma aberração." Revelou o elfo, fazendo o amigo arregalar os olhos e depois rir muito da estranha opinião ouvida. "Talvez acredite que sou perigoso ou que tenha alguma doença contagiosa."

Aragorn ria muito agora, aproximando-se ainda mais do príncipe.

"De onde tira essas idéias?" Ele indagou entre acessos. "Ela na verdade o considera uma pessoa superior, viu o ar de admiração que todos aqui lhe direcionam? Além disso, sabe que você faz parte da realeza de Mirkwood, é um príncipe... O nobre Príncipe Legolas _Thranduilion _do Reino da Floresta Escura. Único elfo a se dispor a ajudar uma causa perdida."

Legolas fechou cansado os olhos. A brincadeira o agradava, mas ele não se sentia mais capacitado a oferecer um riso sequer.

"Nós em Mirkwood somos habituados a lutar por causas perdidas." Ele disse por fim. Pensamentos doces formavam a imagem do corajoso povo da floresta em sua mente.

A seriedade então veio imperar no semblante do guardião.

"Um menino me fez uma pergunta interessante".Ele disse por fim.

O arqueiro concentrou suas dúvidas no amigo a seu lado agora, aguardando esclarecimentos, mas não formulou a pergunta que deveria e que sabia estar sendo aguardada. Na verdade não julgava que fosse necessário fazê-lo, pois esta seria apenas mais uma agora, a pairar no ar junto com todas as suas outras dúvidas que tinha.

"Era um menino pequeno... cujo irmão infelizmente faleceu em nosso conflito de ontem." Informou o guardião com os olhos fixos no amigo. Analisando-lhe todas as suas reações.

Legolas fechou os olhos. Durante toda a conversa que tivera até o presente momento, ele não se atrevera a olhar para o amigo.

"Um irmão..." Repetiu.

"Foi atacado..." Completou o dúnadan. "Atacado por uma criatura enorme, segundo ele".

O príncipe reabriu os olhos, mas franziu a testa.

"Foi arremessado por essa criatura..." Completou o guardião com pesar. "Quebrou o pescoço... pelo que pude entender."

Legolas voltou a cerrar as pálpebras, apertando-as com força dessa vez e apoiou ambas as mãos no parapeito frio.

"O irmãozinho viu a cena..." Continuou o guardião, aproximando-se mais. Ele ergueu uma mão querendo tocar o amigo, mas por um motivo que não sabia identificar, simplesmente não pôde. "Ele estava escondido..."

Um silêncio doloroso se fez, silêncio de minutos que pareciam décadas de dor.

"A festa deve estar interessante." Tentou o elfo mais uma vez, mas sua voz já denunciava o que se passava em seu coração.

"O menino me perguntou o quão rápido um elfo pode se recuperar de um ferimento, sabe?". O guardião continuou, tentando sorrir. "Ele disse que acha que vocês são criaturas mágicas..."

Silêncio.

E a coragem ressurgiu, auxiliando Aragorn a conseguir apoiar a mão no ombro do amigo.

"Ele viu bem... um elfo protegendo algumas pessoas... dentre elas uma criança..."

"Crianças não sabem o que vêem." Respondeu o príncipe.

"Desde quando suas palavras soam como as de seu pai?" Indagou o guardião subitamente.

Legolas teve um sobressalto e seus olhos finalmente encontraram os do amigo. Ele então se afastou, caminhando com visível dificuldade de volta para a escada que o conduzira ao terraço.

"Legolas... Legolas espere..." Arrependeu-se o guardião, correndo e tomando a frente do amigo antes que ele alcançasse o primeiro degrau.

"Deixe-me ir, Aragorn." Pediu o príncipe com o olhar no chão, gingando levemente o corpo para conseguir encontrar um trajeto que o auxiliasse a passar pelo amigo.

"Desculpe-me."

"Vá para sua festa, Aragorn. Vocês têm o que comemorar."

"Não, não temos." Retrucou o dúnadan com firmeza agora, enquanto segurava o amigo pelos ombros. "Tanto não temos que não estou lá."

Legolas voltou a se calar. Não tinha forças para aquela discussão. Ele só queria que Aragorn saísse do seu caminho.

"Deixe-me passar, Estel, por favor." Pediu o arqueiro em um tom triste, trazendo de volta um nome que Aragorn há muito não ouvia e que, entre todos os que o rodeavam agora, apenas Legolas saberia usar. Um sentimento amargo e doce ao mesmo tempo brotou em seu coração.

"Las..." Ele disse. E o passado se fez presente mais uma vez. E o mundo a sua volta deixou de existir. Eles eram apenas os dois amigos que conversavam em Rivendell embaixo da grande árvore, fazendo gracejos e provocações, aproveitando os momentos felizes. "Las, deixe-me ajudá-lo."

"Estou bem" Declarou o príncipe, apertando os olhos, o corpo frio desmentindo cada letra do que dizia.

"Deixe-me constatar isso então." Provocou o outro, tentando sorrir. Mas aquele sorriso tinha um significado totalmente diferente. "Eu farei meu diagnóstico. Não confio em diagnósticos do próprio paciente".

Legolas não o olhou. Os olhos fixos no nada tentavam ignorar os ouvidos para que outras explicações não fossem ter que ser elaboradas em um momento em que ele não tinha mais energia para isso. Mas um leve aperto em seu ombro mostrava que ele não conseguiria cumprir o seu plano. Era incrível a influência que o amigo tinha sobre ele. Um olhar o despia de suas máscaras, vasculhava seus abismos, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder uma mínima partícula de si. E era mútuo, sempre fora e sempre seria. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, mas ele não as deixou cair, segurou-as com as pontas dos dedos e calou-se ainda mais imóvel.

"Estel..." Ele tentou uma vez mais. "Estel, deixe-me passar. Estou cansado."

Aragorn ergueu-lhe então o rosto e viu o brilho das lágrimas que o amigo queria derramar.

"Você está sofrendo." Ele disse com pesar. "Esta sofrendo vários tipos de dores... Por que... Por que não me deixa ajudá-lo pelo menos na que posso, Legolas?" Ele indagou por fim, confuso demais para pensar em um argumento melhor.

"A dor que quer conter... eu já cuidei dela..." Informou o elfo fechando novamente os olhos para o amigo e para a mentira pouco convincente que dizia. "Se me deixar passar eu poderei descansar e o meu corpo fará o resto."

"Por que me considera um tolo, Legolas?" Indignou-se por fim o guardião, fazendo despertar um olhar intrigado no elfo a sua frente. "Se quer realmente estar na cama que lhe foi concedida porque já não está lá?"

Legolas desprendeu os lábios e até o ar que fugiu por entre eles parecia frio para o guardião diante dele.

"Porque..." Ele tentou pensar em um porquê. Mas não pôde. Já era a hora de deixar aquele jogo tolo de lado. Eles não estavam em Rivendell, discutindo por uma picuinha menor de um dos irmãos do guardião ou algo do gênero. "Estel..." Ele disse por fim, direcionando um olhar que roubou a pouca austeridade com a qual o amigo procurara se armar. "Eu estou ferido, é verdade..."

"Legolas..."

"Eu não quero que cuide de meu ferimento." Ele declarou, ainda com os olhos voltados para o amigo. Aragorn se surpreendeu com a declaração, franzindo muito as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim... mas por que..."

"Eu não quero..." Disse simplesmente o elfo, baixando a cabeça e buscando seu caminho para sair daquele lugar finalmente, antes que suas pernas não o pudessem levar mais.

Aragorn permitiu a passagem dessa vez, completamente em silêncio, abatido pelas palavras do amigo. Legolas aproximou-se da escada.

"Foi culpa minha, não foi, _mellon-nin?" _Indagou a voz torturada do guardião, antes que não houvesse mais tempo para ser ouvida. "Você não quer minha ajuda porque a culpa do que aconteceu foi minha... não é isso?"

Legolas voltou-se confuso e apoiou uma das mãos no corrimão da escada. Porque ele simplesmente não podia ir embora? Porque aquela conversa tinha que se estender tanto e para tantos caminhos tortuosos e difíceis?

"Não..." Ele tentou dizer.

"Foi, não foi?" Aproximou-se o guardião com os olhos brilhando. "Eu fui o líder! Eu guiei aqueles infelizes para o fim que tiveram! Eu deixei aquele menino sem o irmão... Eu aceitei as crianças, mesmo você me alertando do mal que estava fazendo."

Legolas balançava a cabeça, enquanto o amigo fazia aquelas severas acusações contra si mesmo.

"A idéia não foi sua, Estel."

"Eu os guiei. Poderia ter me recusado."

"E estariam todos mortos." Disse o arqueiro, apoiando uma mão fria por sobre o peito do amigo. "Teríamos perdido se não nos guiasse, Estel... Eles... Eles nada conheciam sobre guerras..." Completou baixando a cabeça e encostando-a no peito do amigo quase sem perceber. O corpo todo pesava muito. "Eram camponeses..." Adicionou em um lamento "Nunca tinham pegado em armas...Eram crianças... Todos eles... Até o mais velho deles... Não eram soldados."

Aragorn sentiu seu queixo cair ao finalmente entender o que Legolas quis dizer quando se referiu ao grupo como crianças. O príncipe de Mirkwood era de fato muito mais velho do que qualquer um que pisasse aquele chão, e sem dúvida o mais experiente de todos. Por esse motivo, antes de tudo, o peso daquelas mortes, especialmente a morte do pequeno adan pesava-lhe tanto.

"Eram todos crianças..." Repetiu o elfo sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem. Aragorn agarrou-o antes da queda, suavizando-a e deitando o amigo de costas no chão. Ele entendia finalmente porque Legolas sofria tanto e o quanto aquela dor fazia sentido, mas sua preocupação inicial ainda era com aquele terrível ferimento que tingia a túnica do elfo por baixo do colete, com uma mancha redonda muito mais vermelha do que o guardião gostaria que fosse. Legolas ainda quis evitar que o amigo o tocasse, mas os olhos de Aragorn suplicavam para que ele se aquietasse.

"Shh, não _mellon-nîn." _Ele disse, afastando as mãos do arqueiro e desfazendo os laços da túnica. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo, deixe-me apaziguar essa dor que não é a pior de todas, eu bem sei... mas é a única contra qual eu tenho alguma arma... Fique quieto e colabore..." Ele terminou, voltando a afastar as mãos insistentes do elfo.

"Essa dor... essa dor é tudo o que eu tenho..." Legolas declarou finalmente. "É minha parte... no mal... a parte que me cabe... o castigo que mereço..."

Aragorn fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Aquilo não era justo. Ele trouxera o amigo, ele decidira ficar e lutar, e agora o pobre Legolas carregava o peso dos seus enganos.

"Crianças na guerra". Suspirou erguendo a túnica do amigo cuidadosamente e constatando o quão grave o ferimento era. Inacreditável como o príncipe o conseguira esconder por tanto tempo. "Se você é culpado de algo, todos nós o somos contigo, _mellon nin_." Disse por fim, apertando levemente um pedaço de tecido por sobre o corte que sangrava. Ele precisava de suas ervas agora. "Você não poderia salvar todas elas." Completou o dúnadan com um suspiro. "Eram ovelhas indefesas em um feroz ataque de lobos selvagens... e havia poucos pastores... tão poucos pastores..." Ele repetiu com profundo pesar.

Outras lágrimas brotaram dos olhos claros do elfo e não eram reflexos da dor física, intensificada pelos cuidados do amigo. Legolas respirou profundamente, tentando contê-las de novo, mas estava cada vez mais difícil fazê-lo. Aragorn também buscava conter a própria dor que lhe brotava da garganta teimosamente, por mais que ele a proibisse de fazê-lo. Embalou a ferida aberta com cuidado, preocupado com a impossibilidade de suturá-la, o que seria mais apropriado.

"Se você não descansar, isso não vai melhorar".Ele declarou.

O amigo não respondeu, sentia-se definitivamente cansado e a dor estava ultrapassando as barreiras do tolerável.

"Queria ter um pouco de _athelas_ agora".Aragorn preocupou-se. "Mas acredito que nem Gandalf as tenha".

Silêncio.

"Tantos feridos".O guardião parecia conversar com seus próprios temores, enquanto olhava confuso a sua volta. Subitamente sentia-se perdido como quando era menino. Suas certezas escorriam e desapareciam como as lágrimas que derramava. "Eu... não sei se posso... não sei se posso ser..." Ele começou a esfregar o rosto avidamente. Quem era ele para tal?... _Iluvatar_! Onde estava na verdade? O que estava fazendo? Por que o estava fazendo?

"Poder... ninguém o pode..." Veio a voz de Legolas. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos. A respiração silenciosa. "Os povos não deveriam precisar de um líder." Ele declarou então. Sua voz parecia saída de um poço tampado. "Mas se precisam... o melhor é justamente... justamente aquele... que não se julga suficientemente capaz..."

E os olhos do elfo se desfocaram levemente. Aragorn sorriu um sorriso triste, atingido pelas verdades que temperavam as palavras do amigo e pelo alivio de perceber que o este parecia estar conseguindo relaxar um pouco.

"Preciso levar você daqui".Ele decidiu, olhando a sua volta e depois passando o braço por baixo das costas do príncipe para erguê-lo cuidadosamente.

Legolas despertou com a tentativa e deixou escapar um gemido de dor ao tentar sentar-se;

"Perdoe-me".Desculpou-se o guardião. "Vou ter mais cuidado. Você consegue andar?".

O arqueiro não respondeu, uma súbita fraqueza o assolou e ele não conseguia enfrentá-la mais. Aragorn inclinou o rosto buscando o olhar do elfo que mantinha a cabeça baixa, tentando inutilmente encontrar suas últimas forças. O guardião encheu os pulmões, buscando ignorar o desespero que batia insistentemente às portas de seu coração. Pousou então uma mão na face do elfo e guiou-lhe a cabeça até que se encostasse a seu peito. Legolas se permitiu relaxar nos braços do amigo, não tinha condições de ser teimoso mais. Aragorn passou o braço direito por baixo das pernas do elfo e ergueu-o parando em pé por alguns instantes para recuperar o equilíbrio. Foi quando percebeu os olhos agora fechados do amigo.

"Legolas?" Ele chamou, buscando uma reação. Preocupado com a ausência de respostas, apressou-se carregando o príncipe escada abaixo.

Ao dobrar a primeira esquina com o corpo inconsciente nos braços, Aragorn quase passou por cima de Gimli. Sua condição o impedia de vê-lo, sendo apenas alertado da possível colisão pela voz preocupada do anão que encadeava vários questionamentos, alarmado com a situação do elfo.

"Ele está muito ferido."

"Como assim?" Indagou Gimli inconformado, enquanto seguia de perto os passos largos do guardião. "O que esse elfo teimoso aprontou?".

"A porta, Gimli." Alertou o guardião, parando em frente ao quarto que Eowyn concedera ao elfo. O anão adiantou-se e escancarou a porta, entrando na frente, retirando os pertences de Legolas de cima da cama e puxando em seguida as cobertas. Aragorn colocou o corpo do amigo por sobre o colchão. Legolas balbuciou algumas palavras em seu estado de semiconsciência as quais Aragorn não entendeu.

"O que ele disse, Gimli?"

O anão franziu a testa e aproximou seu rosto do elfo, enquanto o guardião voltava a abrir o curativo improvisado.

"Quarenta..." Soou a voz perdida do príncipe.

"O quê?" Insistiu o anão aproximando o ouvido do amigo. "O que, elfo?"

"Quarenta e um... Anão..." a voz se fez compreender.

Gimli custou mais alguns momentos para assimilar a informação, então fechou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta.

"Quarenta e um..." repetiu Legolas.

"E ainda estamos aqui..." Completou o anão

Legolas sorriu, olhos fechados agora. A mensagem indiscutivelmente fora compreendida.

"E ainda estamos aqui..." Ele repetiu.

Gimli apoiou a mão calejada na testa do amigo. A raça élfica sempre seria um grande e complicado enigma para ele, ao qual não tinha a intenção ou paciência para decifrar. Mas aquele elfo em especial, era alguém por quem ele definitivamente mudaria seus conceitos, por mais antigos e estruturados que fossem.

"Eu cheguei a quarenta e dois, elfo teimoso." Ele riu para si mesmo, ouvindo Aragorn rir também, enquanto cuidava da ferida do arqueiro. A amizade cicatrizando velhas e antigas feridas. As dúvidas desaparecendo por um tempo. A verdadeira trégua da paz. "Ainda estou a sua frente." Ele provocou.

"A meu lado..." Corrigiu o príncipe, desprendendo os lábios. A dor amenizada pelos cuidados e atenção dos valorosos amigos, o convidativo sono da cura o dominando. "Minha sorte... Graças a _Iluvatar..." _


End file.
